Teacher complex
by rukicat
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki, enters her last senior year in high school, ready to make whatever it takes to pass the year, she encounters an orange haired asshole, who plays the role of a calculus and physics teacher. but what she doesnt know is that the orange strawberry has developed a quite interest to her, and quite a dirty one at that. warning: contains sexual content and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, this is my first fanfiction i hope you like it.**

"Can you believe it! We are seniors starting today!" Squeaked an excited Momo.

"I know! I've never been happier! I can't believe we're almost out of this shithole". Said rukia with no expression in her face.

"And I do hope that this year you will turn into a human and go to parties with me and go shopping and talk about boys and stop caring about school so much" Momo had a dreamy face."Let me remind you that i want to be successful and known for a good cause. Not for partying, sex and boys" rukia replied with an informative tone.

"Yea but I mean a little won't hurt you you're always studying. Sometimes you need to breathe" Momo said as they both walked the hallways to get to their class. "And not to mention you study so much and you're still not good at math". "I get it Momo. But no one likes math so it's typical" said rukia. "I'm ten times better at math than you and I don't even study" said Momo making fun of her.

"Okay I get"- rukia words were stolen as she ran into something hard; papers scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry". The man apologized. "It's fine" said rukia as she looked up to see who it was. When she suddenly got her breath taken away. The man was gorgeous.

"I'll help you" said rukia as she and Momo crouched down to get the papers that were scattered everywhere. Rukia couldn't comprehend what just happened it looked like someone had rubbed tomatoes on her face, because damn was she blushing! Said man had her and not to mention Momo mesmerized. Rukia kept sneaking looks at him as they picked up the papers. While in the background Momo just tried to hold back her laugh.

"We'll I think that's all""thank you" said the man. As he began walk away before throwing a killer smile at them.

"Okay ummm! we might be late to class if we dont hurry" said rukia starting to pace quickly to class, but her face... Her face was redder than ever. " I saw that" said Momo catching up to her. "Saw what" replied rukia irritated "Don't you "saw what" me! It was so obvious! Oh my god your face is still red! Jesus who ever that piece of meat was! I really wish I was you because he was looking at you with those eyes" said Momo with a huge smirk on her face.

Rukia eyes widened " what eyes, I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh look our class is right there!" Shouted Momo trying to change the subject and irritating rukia any further before she snapped. The poor thing her face was so red it was so obvious, thought Momo.

...

As they both entered the class they saw a few student waiting for the bell to ring and of course...

"MY BEAUTIFUL RUKIA! ITS BEEN SO LONG! HOW DID YOU MAKE IT WITHOUT MEEEE!" Yelled keigo as he tried to hug her then getting punched in the face by rukia!. "Hmmm I wonder" said rukia with an emotionless face. Walking over to a free empty desk.

"So did you guys hear?" Asked mizuiro "we are getting a new teacher today" said mizuiro

"Wait what! What happened to ochi!?" Asked rukia. "We'll she got fired at the end of the year last time, I don't know the real reason but I heard that she was having an affair with the principal or something, of course both of them got fired. We do have a new principal and we will be getting a new math teacher, that is most things in the math curriculum will be teached by her, like calculus,physics, algebra etc..." said mizuiro.

"does he or she what ever the new teacher is, have a deegre in math? or what how can some one teach that much math?" cringed rukia

"i dont know! probably!'' said said mizuiro, wondering

'' well i liked ochi, shes the reason i actually passed my math classes'' exclaimed rukia. "i know right, i just hope we dont get a strict teacher, because then we would be screwed'' laughed momo.

~ring ring~ the bell ranged

They all hurried to sit.

As a man...the same man that rukia ran into, came into the door and walked over organizing his desk and writing his name on the board.

" hello students I am mr. Kurosaki, and I will be your calculus teacher, and if you have physics ill be teaching that as well. followed by some other subjects" while presenting Himself he got his attention caught by the same tiny cute person that he bumped into earlier. She was looking at him intensely!. he looked at her piercing eyes. she was indeed a nice view, she was captivating. and quite beautiful.

Mr. Kurosaki turned around and kept introducing himself and talking about strict class rules and school stuff. And all that the students did... Well, female students that is were gawking at him. While a little rukia was trying to hide a deep blush, that the man infront of the class was causing, while kept sneaking looks to her.

Rukia couldn't take her eyes of him, it was weird, this has never happened to her. But it was obvious the guy was so hot. With his tall lean body, which of course you could of tell that he was built under all that clothing, he had a beautiful masculine face. He had this amazing pair of fierce amber eyes, followed by a perfect nose and perfect lips, to his firm strong jaw and his beautiful bright orange hair! Orange hair?... Who has orange hair, thought rukia.

"Okay students I know it's the first day of school! But I do require some work done from you, that is why I brought this math worksheet" ichigo said "This worksheet is to test your math skills. Also for me to know who is going to need some extra tutoring''. He said while passing out the work sheet to every student.

"No cheating by the way"...

"Okay I will be collecting the worksheets in a few minutes! Please remember that if youre below you will be appointed to talk to me tomorrow! Also we will be doing seating chart tomorrow and bring your calculus book" mr. Kurosaki said.

After moments later he picked up the work sheet and as he was picking rukias worksheet she turned her head upwards to look at him, not wanting to miss out his beautiful face from close up, which had made insides burn with the look of her huge piercing eyes. Making them both for a couple of seconds stare at each other intensely. "Thank you" said sensei while taking the paper worksheet from her then walking to his desk, looking at rukias paper.

"Alright, well the bell will be ringing any minute, please take your seats and wait calmly" ichigo as he put the worksheets on his desk.

_**-Ring! Ring!-**_

The bell ranged!

Every student gathered and scattered their way out. Except rukia! She waited for everyone to go outside, she motioned to Momo that she will be staying. She then stood up packing up her things, she then went to were mr. Kurosaki was sitting in his desk.

"Hello, mr. Kurosaki"

"Hi rukia"

Surprised that he learned her name so fast.

"Ummm I was wondering if you could let me-"

"If I could let you redo your worksheet" he interrupted

"Ah, yea how did you-"

"Yours was the last paper I picked up, and the first one from the stack, any one from here could tell what a huge _**F **_you got on this" he interrupted once again.

_What a dick_

"Yea I'm not that good at math" said rukia

"Well little lady, I won't make any exceptions I'm my class, understand that I teach calculus and physics, and I won't waste my time giving extra lessons if I don't see any improvement" said kurosaki strictly.

"Kurosaki sir I appreciate that you're taking your students into consideration but, I'll make sure to get a different tutor, I don't want to be a bother" said rukia smiling politely.

_What was she thinking this guy was an ass!_

Kurosaki was smirking he found it funny how the girl before him tried to keep herself calm, and not explode. she looked like fierce one.

_Ugh what he is smirking for_

No matter what an asshole he was rukia couldn't stop her blush no matter what a dick he was she will never admit how sexy he was.

"Okay we'll, don't come up to me if you're going to tell me you don't want me as a tutor" said ichigo smirking still. "Let me remind you that I came here and asked if I could redo my worksheet not if you could tutor me" rukia was starting to get worked up.

"Calm kuchiki, lets us not fight"

That ashole even memorized her last name

"We'll as a teacher and a first day of school I would of expected more respect out of you" said rukia not meaning to say that

"I'm sorry I have meeting, and I can't waste any time" said ichigo packing up his things.

"It's not like any one wants an ashole for a tutor" rukia muttered as she quickly stepped out of his classroom

Kurosaki laughed at that comment.

As Momo was waiting for rukia to come out, the door to the class opened

"It's not like any one wants an ashole for a tutor"

Momo saw rukia coming out irritated.

"Momo what are you doing here" asked rukia surprised

"I stayed here and waited for you. Anyways why did you stay?""couldn't get enough of hot kurosaki so you waited till everyone left to rip his clothes of and- " "MOMO!" Rukia shouted stopping her from going any further.

"Sorry"

Rukia and Momo excited out of the school on their way home

"So why did you stay?" Asked Momo anxious to know why.

"We'll I wanted to redo my worksheet, because i saw a disgusted look on face when he saw my paper" said rukia. "And you did it that fast"

"No I didn't do it' I didn't even get to explain him anything"

"Why not" asked Momo with a perverse tone

"Well let me tell you something... The guy is an asshole" said rukia remembering the douchebag behind the desk.

"An ashole? but he looked nice. When we encountered him first, then again he was being a little strict, but an asshole? I don't see it" said Momo unconvinced.

"Yea he is Momo, he said he had no time for me if I was not going to improve"

Now Momo understood why rukia had said those words when she came out of the class. "Oh well I don't know I'll see for myself" said Momo "Yea well bye" said rukia as they both splitted apart to their own destination.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning" kurosaki, said as he came in, the bell had ranged five minutes after he came in. Time passed and kurosaki was giving a lecture on physics.

…

" you're late!" exclaimed ichigo as he saw rukia interrupt the class. Oh how he hated late people who were never on time. He hated interuptions.

"Yes I'm sorr-..."

"Where is your pass?" Interrupted ichigo. "Uh I don't have one" answered rukia quietly, embarrassed with all the attention she was getting from the class.

"Take a seat" ichigo told rukia

As Rukia went to take her seat, she noticed that the seat she had yesterday had been taken. Rukia looked around blushing with embarrassment she hated all the students that were staring at her, the quiet silence was making her uncomftrable, she hated bad attention, she felt hot inside all eyes were on her. As she walked to an empty seat in the back. then ichigo called her.

"Well ms. Kuchiki! it seems you have missed the seating chart arrangement, why don't you sit, right over there" ponted ichigo to a front seat which was right next to keigo.

_No I don't want a seat at the front, I'll be considered a trouble maker! Especially if I sit next to keigo! Oh god why!_

Rukia rolled her eyes and sat down quietly next to keigo, ewww she not only had to sit next to keigo, but sit in the front closer to that asshole!. Ichigo read her well, she looked bothered to have to sit next to that freak, but all he did was smirk, it was quite fun to make fun of her.

"Rukia darling! It's destiny that has brought us togepftssh-" rukia punched keigo before he got to finish

"And let me all remind you if you're late to my class that means lunch detention. I can't be having people come in late interrupting my class" he looked at rukia strictly, his eyes piercing into her soul.

_jerk_

" I can't have people interrupting my class" mimicked rukia annoyed as she got ready for lunch, rukia had many supplies in her heavy backpack and it always took her a while to pack up, she's usually the last one to exit the class.

"Rukia are you okay" Momo asked rukia, causing her to startle a little bit. "Yea lets just go" rukia said waiting no longer to get out of the classroom, putting her on her backpack and sneakily walking out of the class trying to avoid kurosaki.

"kuchiki!"

Rukia stopped half way in the classroom.

"Bye!" Said Momo as she quickly scurried out of the class

"Momo, don't- " "did I not make myself clear. Do you need for me to tell you in French for you to understand, coming in late means lunch detention and if it's more than three times; I expect you after school"

Interrupted ichigo behind his desk spinning a pen in his hand. "Look mister please I live really far and I will most likely be late many time-" "not my problem" interrupted ichigo again. Ugh she was really starting not like this guy. And it sucked that she had physics first class and calculus before lunch, then she had pre-calculus for her last class so she was pretty much stuck with him all day except for history, English, and her extra class photography.

" ! WHY DON'T YOU ATLEAST LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE, that will at least explain to you why I'm late!''

" don't yell at your teacher rukia you should know better" said ichigo. "Well at least let me explain to you that I will be late many times" said rukia

"Look rukia, i don't care! It's your responsibility to be here on time! If I was late every day I'd be fired"

''yea but you're a teacher, it **is **your responsibility'' rukia cleared her voice as if trying to correct him

"and rukia, you are a student, you have to learn and be responsible no matter what" said ichigo.

What an as he was she was very responsible, she was just late one time and now she's getting lectured on being responsible, who did he think he was?. Rukia thought to herself

" look I live really far away-" "AND KUCHIKI! That's none of my bussines I expect you to be here early no exceptions!" Said kurosaki standing up from his desk making his way towards her with a paper in hand. He stood In front of her giving her the work sheet from last time back with a huge red F market on the corner.

Rukia wasn't surprised, she was used to this type of grade.

"Rukia it's been only two days and you have an F in calculus and physics" ichigo sighed

"sir, ill try my best, but if you could please let me redo it for a better grade, ill swear ill try this time!"she said worriedly

"I would love to kuchiki but, I already put this in the grade book" said ichigo trying to hide an upcoming smirk. Rukia was trying to be calm but this asshole was keeping her from doing do, she was not much away from tearing his head off.

…

There was something really amusing in getting this little lady angry, he loved seeing her face go red while she tried to keep herself cool, he loved to see those beautiful eyes widen and burn in anger, it was all so... So attractive!

Rukia couldn't believe it she was failing a class for the first time. She was always able to convince ochi sensei into a second chance in math, but this guy!

"Not to mention your second day in school and your already in detention" ichigo smirked looking straight into her eyes. Rukias eye twitched.

"My deepest apologies. I'll make sure to keep myself out of trouble'' She said sarcasticaly taking her seat leaving ichigo standing where he was standing.

"Now mister! What do I need to do in detention" she asked painfully faking her smile.

Rukia had never been in detention before. With her past teachers they always understood her, they had a heart and knew the struggle of a lonely girl walking froma far distance to school.

"Well kuchiki why don't you grade this papers" said ichigo smirking dumping a stack of paper on her desk.

"Are you kidding me it's just the second day of school and you're already giving your student so much work" said rukia in awe with the stack of papers.

Ichigo just laughed walking back to his desk. oh he loved this, he just hoped rukia could keep coming in late. And it's not about grading papers but having her in the room was such an entertainment.

"How do you expect me to grade this if I'm really bad at this I don't know the answers" said rukia from across the room. "Well rukia don't be late and you won't have to do this" said ichigo smirking

Curse him and his sexy smirk

"I'll show that asshole I won't be late ill pass his classes and I'll do better in math! I'll show him that a kuchiki does **not** give up!

Just like her brother had thought her" rukia thought entering her small apartment

Yes indeed rukia lived in a small apartment she was indeed very rich because of her brother! But he send her of on a living test, as ridiculous as it sounds, yea Byakuya wants to know if she's responsible enough for her future. Which he is not disappointed at all due to her independence and responsible self, he sends her money so she could focus on her studies more than getting a job. But he told her that after she graduates he expected her to _actually _live on her own.

"I hate him and his orange hair, and his sexy douchebag smirk" yelled rukia as she flopped herself on the couch. Rukia stood up and walked to her kitchen, she wasn't a cook, but she managed herself with things that needed no ingredients mostly stuff that you put in the microwave etc.…

As she opened the door to her fridge she saw an empty fridge full of sadness and sorrow, and what for most people; _depression._ There was nothing inn there, and her stomach was growling furiously. She slammed the fridge door grabbed her cellphone and called momo, and asked her if she wanted to eat out.

"I can't believe that ass he made me grade all the papers" said rukia angrily, cringing and remembering that smirk he had all lunch as he made fun of her while she graded the papers furiously in pain. "But how did you do that I mean you suck at math like how did you know the answers" asked Momo worriedly making fun of her.

"I just gave everyone a 100% on the paper. I guess that will get him back" said rukia with revenge

"Haha that's smart"

"Yea I guess''

**Well guys I hope you actually like this story so far. I didn't know it was that hard to write a fan fiction. And please don't be confused because I'm not trying to make this story have Japanese traditions, that's why the school system sounds different. But thank you if you read this, and I'll be updating soon. **


End file.
